A Nightmare's Consequence
by Biene
Summary: Jim has a nightmare about Spock's "death" and Spock tries to calm him by performing a mind-meld which reveals a few things... Set directly after Search for Spock. Slash K/S


A/N: Hi guys, this is my first try with Star Trek, so if there are any mistakes, please excuse them. I only know the films so far... And of course I don't own Star Trek, make no profit out of this, I think you all know that.

Now, enjoy and please review!

James Kirk's heart leaped with joy. For so long he had honestly believed Spock was dead, lost to him forever and now he had him back! He was almost unable to keep himself from grabbing his vulcan friend and pull him close. But he didn't, knowing it probably wouldn't be welcome and - being a touch-telepath - Spock would be able to sense how strong his Captain's feelings really were. Something that had to be avoided, their friendship was too precious to be put on the line.

Still, what Kirk couldn't refrain from was spending a lot of time with Spock. Their chess games had now become a nightly routine and when they were on the bridge he found himself often standing a lot closer to the Vulcan than before. Besides he saw no harm coming from such small things and thus no reason to even try to stop himself.

Once more it was time for their chess game and Spock was on his way to the Captain's quarters. Jim had insisted that he let himself in without buzzing, so he did that and called the human's name. No answer, not even when he called again.

Silently Spock ventured further into the room, cautious until his ears picked up of someone tossing and turning in bed, apparently having a nightmare judging from the barely audible whimper. Now the Vulcan quickened his pace until he stood next to the Captain's bed. Logic told him the easiest way to deal with this situation was to perform a mind-meld and calm Jim's troubled thoughts. If he did it right, Kirk wouldn't even know what had happened...

So Spock prepared himself, closed his eyes, clearing his own mind and making sure its barriers were intact. Then he gently lay his fingers on the right pressure points, whispering:

„My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Immediately he was surrounded by the almost familiar mind of his friend. Spock had known he would find it to be chaotic - after all Jim was no Vulcan - , but he hadn't quite expected such a mess. Flickers of memories (of course some of them years apart), pictures that almost seemed frozen and like photographs, noises, bright colors, it was so irritating and yet... Fascinating.

It took Spock approximately 1.5 seconds to remember what he had wanted to do, then he set to work carefully proceeding deeper and deeper into the mind of his friend. It wasn't difficult to follow the string of anxiety that would lead him to the reason for Jim's unrest. He felt a little guilty because Jim had no knowledge of what he was doing. That was soon forgotten though when the Vulcan reached the source of the nightmare. That couldn't be true... Momentarily unable to do something Spock just watched.

He saw himself in the chamber again, about to die, heard their parting words...

_Kirk: „Spock! Spock!"_

_Spock: „Ship - out of danger?"_

_Kirk: „Yes"_

_Spock: „Do not grieve, Admiral - it is logical: the needs of the many outweigh - "_

_Kirk: „... the needs of the few..."_

_Spock: „Or the one... I never took the Kobayashi Maru test - until now. What do you think of my solution?"_

_Kirk: „Spock...!"_

_Spock: „I have been - and always will be - your friend...Live. Long. And. Prosper."_

_Kirk: „No...!"_

Now Spock himself was almost unable to breathe. How much pain had he felt! How much sadness! And... Love?

But that wasn't all, it continued with his funeral service... Jim's words struck his very core. No one else knew how emotional he could be. And again his Captain's suffering was close to breaking Spock's heart. It seemed as if the feelings he had harbored for about 2.1 years were after all reciprocated...

That pushed him out of his trance, finally he managed to let peace flow into Kirk's body. After a few seconds it took effect, Jim's breathing returned to almost normal frequency and the rapidity of the kaleidoscope of colors and emotions slowed down, now radiating calm and ease.

After waiting for half a minute to make sure no other nightmare would disturb Jim, Spock began to dissolve the bond carefully. It didn't take long and once it was done he looked at the man on the bed, expecting him to be soundly asleep. But instead Kirk was gazing back at him with wide eyes, nervous and seemingly scared.

Logically Spock decided that was due to the fact that he was aware his feelings were revealed and couldn't know what would happen now. So the Vulcan allowed traces of a smile to appear on his face, just enough for Jim to see and to comprehend.

The reaction was a full-blown, happy smile and then Spock felt arms around his waist, pulling him down. He didn't resist, so he came to lie very close to the human. One look into each other's eyes was all they needed, then Jim's mouth covered his. Sighs escaped them as the kiss soon began to get more and more passionate and they couldn't hold the so long suppressed emotions back.

„I love you, too, Jim. Have for a very long time."

Then Spock felt himself pulled closer and very soon neither of the man was able to say anything.

- The End -


End file.
